


Mark Me Up

by chocobith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marking, References to Sex, someone likes biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobith/pseuds/chocobith
Summary: You get what you ask for!





	

Clint woke up before his alarm. He grinned as he stretched, feeling the twinges in his back from the night before. Carefully easing out of bed, he headed to the bathroom to shower, grabbing his tac suit as he went.

He glanced in the mirror, as he looked for the toothpaste. He stopped, looked again. 

He hadn't imagined it. 

On his collarbone was a spectacular bite mark. It was more like three marks close together. He prodded it carefully. For as dark purple as the marks were, you'd think it would hurt.

After showering and dressing, he checked the mirror. His collar was just low enough or the mark was just high enough to be visible. 

Great. He had a briefing with Fury and there was no way to cover it up without being obvious.

He stalked back to the bed, glaring at his partner.

"When I said don't you want to mark me up, I didn't expect a vampire response."

Phil hummed a reply, snuggling further into the covers.

"Seriously! I have a briefing with Fury in an hour! How am I supposed to cover this?!?!"

"You should be more careful with what you wish for." Phil had a small smile playing along his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep babe. I'll see you later." Clint brushed a kiss along Phil's cheek before walking to the bedroom door. "Don't think I missed that smug face. Payback is a bitch." 

Phil grinned. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
